


Master and Slave

by SmutFactory



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, the cbt is pretty mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutFactory/pseuds/SmutFactory
Summary: A helpful guide on how to punish your masochistic boyfriend.





	Master and Slave

“P-please… Phoebe, I need…”

“Hmmmm?” The sadistic voice cooed. “You’re gonna have to speak up. What do you want, exactly?”

“Ahhnngh… p-please let me cum… ngh!”

The whining moans came from behind locked doors and closed windows, in the Flame King’s private quarters. Chained to the wall stood the hero of Ooo, stark naked except for the steel chastity cage around his aching member.

“Tsk tsk, now you know I can’t do that. Otherwise it wouldn’t be much of a punishment now would it? Tell me, when’s the last time I let you cum?”

“Ah… a month….”

“Good. Glad you’ve been keeping count. Y’know, you should be thanking me. I _could_ have just left you in that cage all this time, giving you no pleasure at all. But instead I’ve been lovingly edging you every day. I’m nice like that.”

Clad in her favorite dominatrix latex, the princess  gently ran her fingers down his quivering body, working her way from top to bottom. Caressing his nipples, then down to his thighs, and then fondling his balls. With each touch, his body became more and more sensitive. It was the result of a lengthy teasing session, using many devious ways to bring him to the peak of ecstasy, but never giving him release.

He instinctively thrust his hips forward in desperate and futile attempt to get more pleasure. His cock pressed painfully against the metal bars of its cage, a cruel consequence of his throbbing erection. Or at least, as erect as one can get while imprisoned in such a device. A steady flow of precum oozed out of the cage and dripped to the floor.

The princess flashed a wicked smile at the beautiful sight, seeing the mighty hero of Ooo reduced to a trembling mess of torturous pleasure. “But you were a naughty boy today. The real punishment hasn’t even started yet. This was just to get these balls of yours nice and full.” She giggled as she gave them a light squeeze.

“Y-you mean there’s more? I don’t know how much more I can take…” He begged a lot during their sessions, but to be honest he loved every minute of it. It’s never been much of a secret how much of a masochist he is. The begging was more for Phoebe’s sake than anything else. Really got her in the mood. And of course the more he begged, the more she abused him. So it’s a win-win for both parties.

“Then I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?” The princess unshackled his handcuffs from the wall and threw him face-first onto her bed. King-sized, of course, and with all her tools ready and waiting. She restrained his legs with a steel spreader bar, stuffed a ball gag into his mouth. Now her little slave was in a nice humiliating position: face down, ass up, legs spread, dangling chastity cage. There was just one last thing to complete the picture. She picked up a plastic rectangular device and fit it tightly around the base of his balls, locking them in place behind his legs. Like a miniature pillory for his sack. _Now_ everything was perfect. His balls were exposed and helpless, in the perfect position for what she had planned next.

Finn grunted against his ball gag. He couldn’t see what was going on back there, but it doesn’t take much thought to figure out what she was doing.

The princess reached into a drawer of goodies and picked out her favorite paddle; a long, heart-shaped one whose cute appearance belies its sadistic usage.

She giggled as she caressed his bare bottom. “Such a cute ass for such a tough hero. A bit pale though. I think it’d look much better in _pink.”_

THWAP!

Without warning, the first of many smacks struck his cheeks. A muffled yelp came from Finn as his body clenched from the sudden pain.

“Ooooh, nice reaction. Still very sensitive, I see?” She raised her paddle and let loose another wicked smack. Then another. And another.

“Mphh! Mmmmghh… Hmphh!!” The helpless boy twisted and moaned with each assault, his voice deafened by the gag in his mouth. Yet his arousal never waned. Quite the opposite. The chastity cage felt tighter and tighter with each smack as his dick kept on throbbing.

After a dozen or so lashes, she eventually stopped. His ass now shined a light shade of pink, aching from the pounding.  “How lovely.”

Finn sighed in relief at the pause, letting his head fall to the cushion. But it was just that, a pause. Not the end. Precum steadily oozed from his cock. Flame Princess placed her hand under his cage, letting some of it collect on her fingers. She brought her fingers to mouth and licked them clean with a devious smile.

“I think you’re enjoying this punishment a bit too much, my little slave. I had a feeling you might. So let’s try it again. This time… a little bit lower…” Directing her attention away from his ass, she lightly tapped her paddle on his swollen balls. The slave let out a short screech. That little tap told him exactly what was coming next. She’d used this paddle on him multiple times in the past, during their previous sessions. But this would be the first time she ever used it… _there_. He trembled in anticipation, or perhaps excitement.

“Let’s see just how much of a masochist you are, hero.”

THWAP!

The paddle landed square on his most sensitive area. Finn squealed as a strange mix of pain and pleasure jolted through his body.  His back arched and his head shot straight up from the new and intense feeling. This was way different than butt smacking. It was exhilarating, his manhood being at the mercy of this sadistic mistress. He wanted more.

She stopped after the first smack to see how he was fairing. She didn’t strike as hard as she did on his butt, lest she end up accidentally crushing them. That would be a no-no. But he seemed to be taking it well so far. He was panting and quivering from the surprise attack, but not struggling. Not to mention he hasn’t even tried to say their safe word yet. She took this as a sign to keep going. Just what she was hoping for.

“Hurts, doesn’t it? See why I was edging you, now?” She gently ran her fingers across the smooth skin of his sack. “Your poor balls, filled up with all that cum. Looks like they’re ready to explode. Just waiting to blow that load, even through the chastity cage.” The princess giggled and gave them another smack. “Makes them even more sensitive than normal. A perfect punishment, wouldn’t you agree?”

THAWP! THWAP! THWAP!

“MPHH! UGGGHH! NNGGGHH!!!”  The smacks gradually got more frequent. Finn’s muffled moans got louder and louder with each one. The fierce jolts of agony and ecstasy grew stronger, causing him to wince and bite down against the gag. Ten smacks down so far, and they kept coming.

The feeling was so intense he could feel each blow through his whole body.  In his gut, and of course in his caged cock. Yet even this torture didn’t shrink his arousal. Another dozen smacks and he started to feel a little dizzy from the overload of conflicting sensations. He was about to reach the limit of how much he could endure. Perfect timing too, as the smacks finally stopped.

Finn’s body slumped down to the sheets in relief. Breathing heavily, drool coming out of his mouth, his muscles finally relaxed. His balls ached and throbbed, still reeling from the flogging they just endured. His dick twitched desperately, precum leaking like a faucet. The puddle of sticky clear liquid staining the bed was a clear testament to his torture.

The dominatrix sat down next to him and took off his ball gag. She lovingly patted his head, rustling his golden hair. “Alright, punishment over. What a good pet you were! Taking your punishment without any complaints~” she said with an all-too-genuine smile. “In fact, you were such a good doggy I think you deserve a little reward.”

Finn’s hips twitched slightly at the prospect of release. “Ha… ha… reward…? Then… hah… could you… take the cage off…?”

“Nope.” she replied matter-of-factly.

Reaching once again into her cabinet of toys, she pulled out a large and exceptionally well-crafted strap-on. It’s length was mostly smooth black rubber, but dotted with prominent ridges along the bottom. Ribbed for _his_ pleasure. As a bonus, the inside of one of the straps had two vibrating dildos attached for both of the dominatrix’s holes. This was a strap-on made specially for female-on-male pegging, ensuring both parties would feel the pleasure.

Phoebe wrapped the side straps around her ample hips and slid the two inner dildos into her eager holes. They entered easily; she was already so turned on from the sadistic beating she just gave Finn that she was already lubricated. She bit her lip as the vibrators already started doing their work.

The king walked over to her slave on the bed and pressed her new member against his cheek.

“Well? What do you think?”

“It’s… big…” Finn gulped. It was bigger than any penis he’d seen before, real or fake.

“You bet it is. All for you. See those ridges along the bottom? Those are to pound your prostate while I plow your ass. This was expensive as heck, so I’m gonna make sure you enjoy your reward. _Whether you want it or not._ ”

Phoebe hopped onto the bed and positioned herself behind the exhausted boy.

“Come on, lift your ass up. We’re doing this doggy style.”

Finn silently obeyed, propping his hips up using his knees while his top half remained against the mattress. Phoebe drizzled a bottle of lube onto the black shaft and pressed it’s tip against Finn’s waiting anus.

“You want your reward so bad, don’t you? C’mon, beg for it like the dog you are.”

“P-please…” Finn muttered. “I-I want it… I need it…”

Satisfied, the princess slowly pushed her cock into him. He winced and trembled with every inch of the thick rubber. It wasn’t long before its entire length was swallowed. It was a strange sensation, this being the biggest one he’s ever felt. He could feel the rubber bumps pushing against his prostate. She hadn’t even started moving yet and he already felt indescribable bliss.

“Feel good?” As if she had to ask.

“Ah… hha! Aaaahhh….” He could do nothing but whimper from the newfound sensations coursing through his lower body.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Time to make you my bitch.”

She pulled the rubber almost all the way out before forcefully thrusting it back in. Then she did it again, and again. Soon enough she’d built up a rhythm, slamming her hips into his ass with each thrust, grabbing his hips for even harder pounding. The vibrators continued buzzing in her holes, giving her a wonderful sensation as she slid in and out of her partner, almost as if she herself could feel through her false dick.

Finn felt every contour of the massive member as it shoved its way in and out of his body. Phoebe thrusted in just the right way making the bottom of the dildo grind against his sensitive prostate over and over again. The pleasure was unlike any he’d experienced. His cock pressed painfully against the chastity cage. Despite being unable to touch his cock, despite the cage preventing him from even getting fully erect, he felt the pleasure from his ass move towards his crotch.

“Ngh!!! Ohhhh! So g-good… so good!!” Finn panted and moaned as his body instinctively arched towards his dominatrix, desperately seeking more pleasure.

Phoebe was feeling it too, but didn’t let it overtake her sadistic demeanor.

“You’re so cute when you’re desperate. How does it feel to be pounded by something so much better than your pathetic little cock? Hm? This is a _real_ dick!”

Her stinging words did nothing to curb Finn’s arousal. In fact, the humiliation may have been what tipped him over the edge. The pleasure deep in his stomach began welling up inside him. He could feel it even in his caged dick.

“Ahhh, it’s so good! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!!!” Finn wailed in ecstasy.

“What’s that? Gonna cum just from your ass? Gonna squirt like a girl? Is your dick really that broken and useless that you don’t even need to touch it anymore? You pathetic whelp!!! Well go ahead! Cum like the worthless scum you are!!!”

Phoebe’s flames spun and crackled with excitement. A malevolent grin appeared across her face and her eyes turned red with vicious perversion. She grabbed her slave’s hips tightly and began thrusting as hard and fast as she could. Pleasured yelps and screams escaped Finn’s mouth as he could contain it no longer.

“Cumming! Cumming!!!”

Finn’s eyes rolled back and his lower half twitched violently as he reached orgasm. His caged dick quivered as it finally released the goo it had been holding for so long. But rather than squirt it out like a normal climax, his half-erect dick could only ooze and leak it out.  It dripped out of the cage and splashed onto the sheets below. All the while Finn panted frantically, feeling ecstatic relief as afterglow washed over him.

Phoebe clenched her teeth and climaxed at the same time, her pussy twitching and contracting around the vibrator inside her. When she finished, she looked down and saw the string of semen dangling from Finn’s cage and the sticky white puddle below it. She couldn’t help but cackle sadistically at the sight.

“Haha… Hahahahaha! You came! You really came from just your ass getting plowed! Inside a chastity cage! Ahahaha! After a month of denial, all you get is a pathetic ruined orgasm! Your tiny dick really is useless, hahaha! Worthless excuse for a hero!  Ahah… haha…”

She ran out of breath from the combination of laughing and verbal abuse. Her flames died down back to normal. She slid the rubber cock out of Finn and plopped down on the bed next to her partner. Finn turned himself over so he was lying on his back as well.

And so the two lay together, both panting and exhausted from the session. One with a big black dildo sticking in the air, the other with a chastity cage dripping with cum, a smile on both their faces.

“Hoo… wow… did I uh… did I go too far during any of that? I kinda… get lost in the moment.”  Phoebe said, still panting.

“No… no way… that was awesome, Pheebs… that was so amazing…”

“Grod I love you, Finn. And I love having a masochist to torment.”

“Heh, love you too.”

They both lay there in silence for a moment before Finn spoke again.

“Uh… what was this punishment for again?”

Phoebe stared up at the ceiling. “Man, I don’t even remember anymore. I think you left the toilet seat up or something?”

 


End file.
